


Now we are three

by StarrySkies282



Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, These two deserve everything okay, baby shopping, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: “So we’re really going to do this?”It had been many lengthy discussions, a lot of butting in from Steve, Sam, Clint and Tony but finally, finally, they were there.“Yeah. You ready?” Natasha asks, stepping out of the car and putting her arm through Wanda’s.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Now we are three

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the penultimate part to this series and I hope you enjoy it x

“So we’re really going to do this?”

It had been many lengthy discussions, a lot of butting in from Steve, Sam, Clint and Tony but finally, finally, they were there.

“Yeah. You ready?” Natasha asks, stepping out of the car and putting her arm through Wanda’s.

Despite protestations, Tony had insisted on putting in a good word for them (Natasha hopes it didn’t involve money or any other coercive measure).

She’s nervous though— with her track record, who would willingly offer up a child to the Black Widow? Not many people, surely.

They’re greeted at the door, shown into an office, cool and shaded despite the heat of the day.

“Good afternoon,” a woman greets them, introducing herself as Anya Taylor, director of Heartwell’s Adoption Agency. “I believe you spoke on the phone to my secretary, with interest in pursuing adoption.”

“That’s correct,” says Natasha, and Wanda nods in agreement.

Anya motions for them to sit.

“Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Water?”

“No, thank you,” says Wanda.

“I’m alright,” replies Natasha.

They’re both eager to begin.

“Well then, let’s get started. It’s so nice to see a young couple willing to adopt. Unfortunately, there’s been a slump in adoptions recently, so your interest is welcome,” Anya smiles, which Natasha returns in kind.

“So if you could fill out these documents,” continues Anya, “we’ll be able to contact you and also complete the mandatory background checks before we can proceed.”

The director hands them both a stack of papers to fill out and a pen each, and the two get to work. It takes a while, but eventually it’s finished and Anya tucks the documents into a file labelled “Romanoff/Maximoff adoption,” at which Wanda smiles. It was finally becoming a reality.

They then get to discussing options, the two telling Anya their preferences: an infant, and a girl if possible.

With this all noted, Anya informs them of a welfare check, that they’ll be sending over an inspector as part of their application assessment procedure to ensure the child’s environment will be safe.

 _Well that shouldn’t be too hard_ , Wanda thinks, and Natasha makes a mental note to hide any trace of the guns she’d accumulated.

“Thank you,” Anya says finally, standing to shake the two Avengers’ hands. “We hope to be in touch soon.”

“We look forward to it,” returns Natasha as they turn to leave. And truly, she does.

It is, undoubtedly, a stressful time what with the waiting to hear back and the worry that their application will not be approved.

They fill up the days that come though, heading out to home stores, redecorating the spare room in anticipation for the inspector’s visit, but more importantly, for the new life they’re preparing to welcome.

Everything, the two agree, has to be _perfect_.

Natasha decides to repaint the spare room, a pale yellow colour. Not overbearing on the eyes, but bright enough to be playful and inviting for the newest member of their family. Wanda loves it.

Fury does too, perhaps a little too much though. He gets his paws in the paint and manages to track yellow paw prints all across the floor. It’s a nightmare to clean off, to Natasha’s immense frustration and Wanda’s amusement.

They’re putting together the crib they bought from Pottery Barn the day they get the call. Natasha leaps at the phone, recognising the number and answering before the first ring is even finished. It’s been like that all week.

“Hello?” She says, voice shaking because _oh god oh god this is it. What if they say no..._

They do no such thing.

“... calling from Heartwell’s. I’m pleased to inform you that the first stage of your application has been approved.”

“Approved,” mouths Natasha to Wanda, who grins wildly, locking Natasha into an embrace that has them both almost toppling to the floor.

Caught up in the moment, she almost misses the rest of the conversation, but is in time to hear: “we’ll be sending our inspector round on Thursday afternoon, at 2pm.”

“Yes!” Natasha winces at the forcefulness in her tone, and amends it: “yes, thank you. That’s perfect.”

Needless to say, they celebrate that night.

—

Wednesday morning finds the two at the mall. They visit all the shops that have any relation to babies, spending far too long buying clothes: onesies, tiny little mittens and hats, t-shirts and more.

“These are adorable!” Wanda practically squeals, holding up miniature dresses, embroidered with flowers.

Natasha has to agree, though she’s not sure what she finds more adorable: the outfits or the brunette holding them.

It’s barely midday and already they’re armed with enough baby paraphernalia to start an adoption agency of their own. Wanda thinks it might be overkill, but since when did Natasha do anything by halves?

She knew she wasn’t about to start now.

“What about this one?” Wanda asks, pointing at an orange-coloured bouncer chair.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Natasha eyes it warily, looking at the button and the sign saying “batteries required.”

“Since when were you concerned about safety?” Teases Wanda.

“Since we were about to get a child maybe,” counters Natasha. “How about this one instead?”

No batteries, a toy bar with hanging soft toys and a safety harness, coloured in a much better pale grey and pink, definitely easier on the eye.

“Yeah, I guess that one’s better,” agrees Wanda. “That orange colour _is_ a little blinding.”

They buy a mobile to go above the crib, one that plays music and has coloured felt stars and planets dangling down, designed to be both soothing and stimulating. Natasha finds a blanket embroidered with elephants and giraffes so they get that too. Bottles and bibs and a changing station come next, and they pick out a car seat, the safest one they can find.

Their final stop is the toy store. Wanda picks out a stuffed rabbit with large, fleecy ears and a velvety nose, while Natasha chooses a blue bear with pink hands feet. “We can call him Baloo, like the bear from the Jungle Book,” she says seriously, and Wanda smiles because Natasha, whether she likes to hear it or not, is a _huge_ dork.

The day of the inspector’s visit rolls around and a woman with iron grey hair and a no-nonsense expression shows up promptly, introducing herself as Mrs Klein.

To anyone else, she may have been described as intimidating.

With a clip board, she moves silently around the apartment, noting things down, nodding occasionally. (At least there’s no shaking, Natasha thinks desperately).

She asks few questions, and says very little.

“Thank you,” she says finally. “We’ll be in touch.”

It’s all they ever seem to hear these days.

Wanda is counting the days.

Three days. Five. A week.

“They said they’d call, right?” Wanda says, frustrated. “Even if it’s to say ‘no’?”

“Hey, they won’t say ‘no.’ We did _everything_. And they already approved the first part,” Natasha reassures, holding Wanda close, willing her words to be true. They have to be.

It comes, unsuspecting. The call. Natasha has almost put it out of her mind.

This time it’s Wanda who answers the phone, almost tripping over the carpet in the process.

The inspection was a success, the woman on the other end tells them, inviting them for another meeting.

There’s a baby recently come in, she continues, and would they be interested?

The agency are keen to have her adopted.

The answer, with out a doubt is _yes_.

—

Driving up to the adoption centre, anxiety begins to bubble up inside of Natasha. _What if she wasn’t cut out for this? What if the kid hated her? What if she did something wrong? What if she hurt her?_

Wanda can sense the worry and reaches for Natasha’s hand, rubbing small comforting circles into it, the kind Natasha had come to associate with Wanda.

“We’re going to be fine,” she assures with infallible optimism, giving the redhead’s hand a final squeeze as they walk the gravel path up to the entrance.

It’s not their first visit and yet, Wanda is still appalled by the austerity of the building. Its faded brick walls, the iron railings, failed attempts at flower beds. For somewhere called Heartwell’s, the place seems to lack any manner of heart. It’s no place for a child. So she’s glad that today, they might be taking a child away from all this.

They’re greeted once more by a secretary, who shows them back into Anya’s office.

“I’d like to congratulate you on having completed the application process successfully,” she begins. “We recently had a baby girl left with us, about a month old. She was found left out on the doorstep in a duffel bag with 50 dollars.”

“That’s awful,” Natasha says quietly. She knows about the realities of the world, about abandonment, but it doesn’t make it any easier to hear.

“May we see her?” Asks Wanda.

“Yes, of course. Annie?” She says to the nurse waiting by the door. “Would you mind fetching the child?”

Natasha doesn’t particularly like the director’s use of ‘fetch.’ Makes it sound like she’s asking for an umbrella, not a baby. She bites her tongue and Wanda notices the simmering anger behind her eyes, putting a hand over hers. An effective calming gesture.

Words unspoken pass between them. They haven’t even seen the child and already, already they know they’d do anything for her.

The nurse returns with a small bundle in her arms.

“She doesn’t even have a name yet,” the nurse tells them sadly handing the bundle to Wanda, and Natasha leans over.

“Hey there,” she says softly, marvelling at the tiny fist gripping her finger, at the dark, wide eyes looking up at her. “She’s so little.”

Wanda’s heart swells fit to burst at the sight of the baby, swaddled in a starched white blanket, mop of dark hair peaking out.

_Not alone any more._

“Nadia,” she says. And it’s perfect. _Hope_.

**Author's Note:**

> The name Nadia comes from the Russian Nadezhda which means ‘hope.’ I thought that would be a cute name for Wanda and Natasha’s baby.  
> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear your thoughts


End file.
